Devil's Desire
by xXxTheSheDevilxXx
Summary: OOC.Rose doesn't go to St.Vladimir's yet. Before her 18th birthday, she's sent to St.Vladimir. Lissa is the snobbish Popular kid, Mia and Rose are best friends. Dimitri is the new P.E teacher and Roses's mentor. But Lissa is after Dimitri while Rose and Dimitri get closer. Will love spark between the two? Will Liss and Rose ever become friends? (witchcraft and other Sups) R&R plz.
1. Prologue

_**Devil's desire**_

_**Prologue**_

**He said it wouldn't hurt. He said it. In front of everyone.**

** All 11 coven members. But it hurt. It hurt like nothing you could possibly describe. **

**The pain shooting up from the vein of which Dimitri had just made a deep gash.**

**Even though the pain was unearthing and quite possibly life threatening, I kept my face an emotionless mask.**

** I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me wither in pain and agony.**

**Slice, slice, slice. He kept making cuts in my arms.**

**"Don't worry my beautiful Roza, it's almost done." He whispered to me as he continued to slice me with his very sharp knife.**

**How I ended up here, hell knows. I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with a High Priestess's son.**

**"Almost there." He kept whispering. By now both my arms were covered with blood. My own blood. Just 3 more cuts.**

**Slice, slice, slice. Done.**

**"Now , My Love, you are one of us. Welcome to the Devil's Desire."**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So i didn't get the reaction i was looking for but i will continue this story either way.

Disclaimer: I don not own the VA cast or story line. The belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Rose! Get your ass down here now!" My father yelled from downstairs.

"It's like 2 in the morning old man!" I yelled back.

So this is typically my life. Dad yelling. Me yelling back. Me tripping and rolling down the stairs. In a haste to get to my father…oh wait. Not that last part, that was just now.

My whole life can be described in one word. Predictable.

Ever since I can remember my mother and father weren't the easiest people to get along with. Even though they were married the couldn't tolerate each other. The only reason why there is because of me. Petricia and Abe were high school sweethearts but after school drifted apart. One day they met again and one thing led to another and bam! Baby Rose! Abe was horrified by the idea of getting a child but stood by Tricia through the pregnancy. When I was born my father was out of the country on "business".

As a child I didn't grow up like your normal kid. We moved around a lot thanks to my father and his "business". He never told wheat he did, said it was to keep us save. Tricia didn't know either, and that frustrated her even more. The frustration she took out on me… every day. She would either slap me or kick me or drag me around the house by my beautiful brown curls. And I mean come on! I was 4! Do you have any idea what kinds of brain damage I got?

When my father was home he and Tricia would always argue. I refused to call that thing mom. And what made it even worse is that Abe knew about the abusing! And he did nothing! Countless nights I had to cry myself to sleep and wake up the next morning with blue-ish green bruises on my face and sore body parts. And still he did nothing.

When I was 9 we moved to Miami into a beautiful 4 story mansion. At that age money didn't bother me but I always wondered how we got enough money to buy houses like this. I didn't complain though, there was always more places to hide away from the monsters…or in this case the mother. I didn't have friends. Ever. I only had the staff Abe had in all the houses, about 6 butlers and 25 maids..yeah life couldn't get any better. We moved maybe twice every year so I didn't have time to make friends, or go out at that. I was home schooled since I was 6 and when I asked my father why I can't go to a normal school he always said "Normal schools are for normal children, and you are far from it. And I want to keep you safe." Safe? Safe from what? Friends and germs? Was he afraid I would run off with another 6 year old to the magical land of candy and marshmallows?

My mother died when I was 10. It was very tragic. I danced on her grave wearing white. I hated her. I hated her from the moment I was born. Even the way she held me told me she hated me to.

Doctors said she died from AIDS. I was too young to fully comprehend what that was. One of the maids, Joleen, told me it was like a flue, only if you got it it can't be cured. When I asked how do you get it she told me to leave the topic. Thanks to Google and a hour of trying to actually figure out how to use a computer and to search stuff I saw that you can get AIDS by sexual intercourse with someone who already has it. I couldn't understand what they meant. Did my father have AIDS? No it can't be, then I would have had it to right? At the funeral I found out she had been sleeping with my uncle. My uncle! Although he was very handsome and he was a lawyer. But still that was just gross in a major scale.

So here I am, 17 years old, motherless with a 'father' who is still barely home.

We've been living in this mansion for about 6 months. It's located somewhere in Montana. Oh joy. I'm still home schooled with no friends, well I have one. One of the maids has a daughter, Mia, the same age as me who is living with us now. She goes to a school called St. Vladimirs Academy. I don't know what type of school it is because no one talks about it. I always thought there was something off about Mia, she goes to school at night! I mean what type of school is this? And second she doesn't go out in the day, even to the pool, it's like she's allergic to the sun. And I swear I saw fangs in her mouth! Maybe it was those fake plastic ones. Maybe she was just trying to scare me.

Anyway, back to the present. Falling down the stairs.

"Dad, what do you want?!" I asked in a yelling manner when I got up from the foot of the stairs and looked at him through foggy eyes.

"Your stupid dog ripped my $3000 Persian carpet!" he yelled looking down at the now shredded carpet lying in our very elegant styled living room.

"Dad I don't have a dog. And either way the thing was ugly." Looking away I whispered the last part.

The carpet, or what's left of it, lay in pieces at our feet. Nail marks could be seen on the floor boards beneath it. I never had a dog. Didn't plan on getting one either. I never had one so I wouldn't know how to look after one.

Abe looked even angrier by my answer. He looked from me to the shreds and back to me again and yelled. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't have a fucking dog!" I yelled back looking him straight in the eye. He was one of those people who was used to being in charge and having everyone fear him. He could break a person emotionally just by looking at them, he always knew when someone is lying hence the reason I make a point to always look him in the eye when I'm trying to reason with him. Abe and I had more in common than I felt comfortable with. We were both stubborn and get angry really fast. We don't like being controlled, that's why we fight a lot.

Scratch, scratch, screech.

"Did you hear that?" I asked as I heard a scratching-clawing sound coming from the kitchen.

"It's your bloody dog! When did you get one anyway? I told you to never leave this house!" Abe stormed into the study and slammed the door shut. I'm surprised the maids hadn't woken up yet.

"I don't have a dog. That was not a dog." I kept telling myself as I stalked towards the kitchen.

I don't believe in ghosts, or anything supernatural. That's just silly. There are no such things as vampires, werewolves or spirits.

Slowly I came to a halt in front of the kitchen. The door was open but the lights were off. But in the far corner I could see a light. On my toes I slipped through the door and made my way around the island in the middle of the kitchen, accidentally forgetting the trashcan was on the other side. My foot made contact with it. Hard.

"Mother fu-" I was cut short when I heard a surprised yelp.

Suddenly the lights came on and Mia was standing by the fridge. And I was lying on the floor. How did I get down here?

"Rose?" she asked as she came around the counter. "Are you ok? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she helped me up and kept apologising.

"I didn't think anyone was up and I just got back from school and I was a little hungry…" she kept on talking but I zoned out. The light switch was behind me and Mia was across the room, far from it. I didn't turn on the light. She couldn't have, she was too far.

"Mia did you make those screeching sounds?" I asked in a daze, still trying to figure out what's going on.

"What screeching sound? I didn't even make a peep until you got here." She stated.

"Uhh never mind. Look how did you turn on the light? You were nowhere near the switch."

Mia looked at me sideways. "I didn't turn on the light. You did."

"No, I couldn't. I was lying on the floor in pain." Speaking of. I looked down at my toe which was full of blood.

I looked up at Mia when I heard her take a very deep breath.

"Mia are you ok?" I asked when she paled, looking at the blood.

"Uhm yeah… I..have ….to go…" she managed to choke out before she ran from the kitchen.

Weird. Never thought Mia was afraid of a little blood.

Still freaked out I walked-limped to the cupboard above the fridge and searched for a Band-Aid. Finding one I walked back to the sink and threw my foot over. After I washed my big toe and swore the lives of innocent trashcans I put the Band-Aid on.

Screech, screech.

There it is again, but coming from the living room. Quickly I ran, or limped, in the room. Nothing! But the carpet is gone! Maybe Abe took it? There was nothing on the ground. Not even the scratch arks. OK this is really starting to freak me out. And nothing freaks out Rose Hathaway.

Going through the rest of the house nothing was out of place or missing. Satisfied that it was just my imagination I made my way back upstairs after switching all the lights off.

My room was your typical teenage room. Well, I'm not typical. I wear a lot of black and dark colors. My room is black with posters of dead things and bloody stuff. I have a lava lamp with eyeballs in it. On my roof is a poster of a dog being ripped open by a zombie. Yeah I'm weird but I like it. I'm not a girly girl, I hate pink and babies scare me. I know that's weird but they do!

I have a king size bed, black. 3 skull pillows and an axe pillow. Under my bed I keep a cross bow and R1 riffle. Under my pillow is a machete. In my bedside table I keep my stun gun and pepper spray. I know what you're thinking. Why does she have all this dangerous stuff? Well a few months ago a bunch of guys broke in and tried to kidnap me. They didn't get very far seeing as I know karate and other fighting styles. They got away but not unharmed. I accidentally killed 2, it really was an accident. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was just so pumped I forgot how strong I was. Anyway, my father was away at that time and he still doesn't know about the incident. I told the maids to keep it quiet. Mia's one friend from school came and took the bodies away and dumped then in the river. After that night I became interested in black market weaponry. Most of this stuff is worth thousands, I used Abe's credit card and loose money to pay for it. Not like he'd miss a few millions. He has enough money of his own. I have a guy on the outside, and by outside I mean outside my house, who gets the weapons for me and delivers them. No one knows about him or the stuff. Not even Mia.

How I know him…well let's just say when there's a damsel in distress he comes driving in his Bugatti to the rescue.

All my stuff, my clothes, things in my room I get from ebay or other means since I can't go outside. The latest addition to my collection is my Black Cat Viscose Dress that I'm wearing now. I don't sleep in p.j's. they feel weird. I sleep in dresses or short clothes.

Making my way to my window I looked out into the yard and street. My room was on the top floor with a balcony looking out onto the houses next to us and mountains far away. Stepping back and closing the curtains I turned in a circle and climbed into bed. But I couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts going through my head. What was the sound? And why do I feel like someone is watching me?

* * *

So i hope you liked it please review and give me your thoughts. Should i continue? Not?

Thanks xXxTheSheDevilxXx


	3. Chapter 2

OK So i know you guys probably hate me for not updating. Well to make it up to you i wrote a really long chapter! And i changed the description of the story!

It's almost 3,000 words (6 pages) so please don't hate me. ENJOY!

_Theme song for Chapter - A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria_

ALL RIGHT TO ORIGINAL STORY AND CHARACTERS GO TO THE WONDERFUL RICHELLE MEAD!

Mistakes are mine.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

It was about 3 in the morning, I was on the living room couch, busy watching _Vampire Diaries_ when I heard a knock at the door. But it wasn't the front door, which was in front of me, it came from behind.

From the basement door.

_Option 1-Call the police._

_2-Knock on the door._

_3-Ask if someone is down there. (Yeah right. Like someone would actually answer me. I mean hello! If it's a robber he won't be like. "Yeah hi it's me, the robber, want something from the basement while I'm down here?" yeah don't think so.)_

_4-Open the door and hide behind the couch._

Yes, option 4.

Ok, so thinking that this is just like Paranormal Activity where the girl gets dragged down to the basement, I slowly got up from the couch and tip toed to the door and gently put my ear to it. On the other side I could hear shallow breathing, almost like someone was dying.

BAM! Something ran into the door from the other side! Or at least it sounded like that. I didn't even realize I was on the couch again. I must have run away when I heard the slam. Moving to the door again I stayed about 2 feet away from the door, still hell afraid.

Clink, clink. I heard keys turning in the front door. But it's 03:00 in the morning, who would be here at this time? Mia is still at school, Abe is out of the country, again. The maids are asleep, I think.

The basement is silent once more; the only sound is my ragged breathing. I don't think I've ever been this freaked out.

Turning off the TV I decided to go to bed. Walking through the room and switching off the light I walked past the front door. And stopped dead in my tracks.

"….quiet! We'll wake everyone up!..." I heard whispers behind the door. Sounds like 3 guys, young.

Oh shit. Not again!

"OK, on the count of three, Derik will open the door, Xander, you will run for the stairs and switch on the lights, I will then run to Rose's room and-" I opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hey Adrian!" I yelled, coming to stand in the door way.

Adrian, Xander and Derik were all lying at the end of the steps, dumbstruck.

I met Adrian a while back when Mia brought him home from school, once again like 5am! He went to school with her and they needed to do a science project together. Adrian was hot. Brown-hazel colored hair with emerald color eyes. Just taller that my 5'6. And he's a total goofball. I've known him for 2 weeks and already I'm attached. He's like a big brother to me. But I know he's feelings for me are deeper than I want them to be. He's been pushing me to be his girlfriend and time on time again I say no. I just don't feel that way towards him. About 3 days after we met he brought Derik and Xander to meet me. And they're just as goofy as Adrian. Abe doesn't know about the boys, and I hope he never finds out. I'll be dead.

"Rose, agh man! How did you know we were here?" Derik asked, helping the other two up. Derik is 6'1, black hair with green-brown eyes. And hot, realty hot. Xander is his twin, except for their eyes, Xander's is dark-almost black blue. They're like the brothers to me even though I've only known them for 2 weeks! And I also know for a fact Mia has a huge crush on Adrian, and I never fail to embarrass her in front of him.

"Well the loud whispering was no indication if that's what you're asking." I sighed dramatically. "You were loud enough that the dog 3 houses away started barking." Which was kind of weird because I was being a little over dramatic. They weren't that loud, maybe the dog barked at someone walking down the street. Or an owl ..or something. But something was pulling at the back of my mind, telling me to get my ass back into the house and into safety.

"You guys just go home. It's late and I'm tired. Goodbye." I said and slammed the door closed in their faces. I stood behind the door for a few minutes until I heard their retreating footsteps.

Finally, some peace and quiet. I stalked up the stairs into my bedroom, closed the door and fell onto my bed, fast asleep when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

3 hours later I wake up to someone calling my name. Abe.

"Rose? Could you come down here honey? There are some people who want to speak to you." Abe yelled. Honey? Where the hell did that come from? And what people?

Quickly I got up from bed, brushed my hair while trying get out of my dress/P.J's. standing in only my underwear I threw on a shirt that was lying on my dresser. It read "Bite Me…No Really...I Like It".

Fumbling with the door handle I dashed out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sitting behind the island was Abe in all his glory, looking very nervous while arguing with the woman opposite him. Her back was to me but only the sound of her voice gave my chills already. She had dark brown/black hair, wearing a grey suit that didn't flatter her figure at all with matron shoes. Eeuuw.

"…She doesn't know! I haven't had time to talk to her about this! I've been away trying to avoid this!" Abe argued with the Suit.

"Well Abe, that's not my problem. She's turning 18 next month. If we don't get her into training she won't be able to catch up to the rest and she won't graduate and become a Guardian! I know you are completely against her being a Guardian considering what happened to her mother but Abe I'm begging you, let her come to the school. At least give her a chance. I'll make you a deal. Bring Rose-Marie to the Academy and let her decide for herself. If she doesn't want to be a Guardian then she can leave, if she wants to than she's more than happy to stay. But as her father it's you responsibility to do what's best for her."

"Look Kirova, I know what your intentions are. You just want Rose as your poster child for the Perfect Guardian. Considering Rose's unique skill set I guessed as much. But I will not let you take advantage of a 17 year old girl! And whether she wants to or not, she will NOT become a Guardian!" he yelled back.

"Guys, what's a Guardian?" I asked coming into the conversation and walking slowly around the woman, coming to stand beside Abe. Now looking at her from the front I immediately knew we would hate each other. Her hazel green eyes pierced through me, looking me up and down with disgust.

Turning back to Abe she sneered. "This is what she looks like?" giving me a pointed stare. "From the stories I heard she's a beautiful girl, not some Gloomy dead girl. You better fix this. I will be back in 3 days. Please think about my proposal." And with that she walked out with 2 guys in black suits following her. I didn't even notice them.

Bringing me back from my thoughts Abe sighed and rested his head on the kitchen counter.

"What was that about? Who was that woman? What the hell is a Guardian?" I rammed on with questions. Who was she and why did she have such an interest in me?

"All in good time Rose-Marie. Please, go shower and get yourself presentable. I have something I need to show you." Was all he said. He got up and walked to make coffee.

"But-" I tried to ask.

"But nothing! I said go get ready!" he yelled back. He was angry, very angry. Not wanting to fight I ran upstairs and jumped into my shower. Washing my body with my vanilla and mint soap calmed me more than I thought. Standing under the nozzle I let the water cascade over my head.

'_If we don't get her into training she won't be able to catch up to the rest and she won't graduate and become a Guardian! I know you are completely against her being a Guardian considering what happened to her mother but Abe I'm begging you, let her come to the school. At least give her a chance.'_

The words ran in my head over and over again.

'_Considering Rose's unique skill set I guessed as much.'_

My unique skill set? What skills? Other than the self-defense I taught myself and what I can do with knifes and swords I didn't have any other skills, did I? But Abe didn't know about that. How could he?

In the back of my mind, the same voice I heard last night talked to me.

"_I call upon you dark fairy, Come sing of the darkness, Come and assist me on my quest, until my goal is done, And when the song is sung."_

What the hell? Dark fairy? I must be more tired than I thought. Coming up with this bunch of bullshit.

Realizing the water had run cold I climbed out and tied the towel around my body and walked to my closet. What to wear? Abe said presentable… well my presentable is actually having clothes on. Grabbing black skinny jeans, a grey halterneck shirt and ankle boots, I threw them on my bed and went to my drawers on the other side of the room. Grabbing black and blue matching underwear I walked to the bed and started getting dressed. When I'm done I brushed my hair, put in my spike earrings, my razor necklace and my lip piercing. I sprayed on some spray and walked back down stairs. Abe was in his study.

Without even knocking I walked in to find him behind his desk on the phone in a very serious conversation with someone. I flopped down onto the couch next to the fire place and waited.

"No, I want the whole place surrounded. I'm afraid they will come for her when I'm not here….Well check it again! I have to go." And Abe ended the call and looked over at me, still slightly angry.

"I thought I said presentable, not going to a funeral."

"No pun intended." I added. Thinking about the last funeral I went to, which would be 4 days ago. It was my aunt's funeral. Also the only time I get to go outside the house has to be because of funerals. And those moments I treasure the most. My little moment of freedom.

"That's not funny." Abe said, trying to hide a smile.

"Well you have to admit, it was a little bit funny." I smirked, winning the should-be argument. "Where are we going?" I asked; my curiosity spiking.

"To Turkey. I… you need to know the truth. The truth about where you came from."

"Turkey! Why the hell would you want to take me there? I'm from America! Born and bred!" I yelled.

"Rose-Marie ple-"

"It's Rose!"

"Rose, please. Just hear me out OK? Once we're there I will tell you everything. Now we have to go, the jet is waiting." Short and sweet and he was gone, out the door and walking to the front door, leaving me standing there in rage. Who did he think he was? Talking to me like I'm some kid. But wanting to figure out what he was talking about I followed like an obedient puppy dog.

Walking out of the house I was surprised to see 4 SUV's parked in the drive way, 4 men standing around each like soldiers. I didn't even realize I was gaping until I hear Abe yell from one of the cars. "Rose-Marie! Get your ass in this car! We don't have time to waste!"

"It's Rose old man!" I yelled back while ducking my head trying to keep the blush creeping onto my face away from the all-seeing eyes around me. Climbing into the car I was about to close the door when one of the Suits closed it for me. Oh how sweet.

The ride to the airstrip was tense and uncomfortable. The Suits were oblivious of our existence, except when Abe talked to the driver, Ambrose was his name, Abe's head Guard.

I just continued to look out the window, watching kids play in the streets and having fun, wishing my life could be that simple. My sad moment was short lived when we came to the airstrip next to a river.

When the Suit opened my door I offered him a small smile and a thank you which he returned, looking a little stunned behind his dark glasses. Guess he doesn't get gratitude from the old man.

Walking towards the jet I was stunned. I never knew what it looked like, I just heard Abe talk about it. It was massive. The interior was even more stunning. The seats were covered with blood red velvet. The rest was covered with black. Now I can get use to this.

Sitting down at the back next to the window calmed me. There was an open seat next to me and two open in front. Abe came and sat opposite me with Ambrose next to him. The Suit who opened my door came and sat next to me.

"All passengers, please buckle up and pray we don't crash." A voice came over the radio.

Abe and the Suits laughed. "Typical Andrew. Always has to have a funny bone in the weirdest situations." Ambrose said.

I just stared at them and grumbled. Stupid males.

"Rose-Marie, I would like you to meet my head Guard, Ambrose." He said, introducing us.

"It's a privilege to finally meet you Miss Mazur. Abe has told me a lot about you. Your beauty being well under appreciated." He smiled to me.

I am pretty sure I was as red as a tomato by now, but also half mad.

"Oh thank you. I'm sorry, but Abe has told me absolutely nothing about you. Any of you in fact. Actually he never talks about his work. Like ever." I smiled sarcastically looking straight at Abe. I was really hoping to embarrass him, and with no such luck.

"Ambrose, you'll have to excuse Rose-Marie's manners. She clearly forgot them in bed this morning. I don't talk about my business at home-", "If you are home." I chimed in.

"It has nothing to do with her." He continued and ignored me flat. Bastard.

Luckily Ambrose came to my rescue. "Point taken. So are you finally going to tell her who and what she really is?" he asked Abe, completely forgetting that I'm here, but Abe didn't.

"In time. Now hush and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day." He said to all the Suits.

Looking back at my puzzled face he just shook his head, put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet, and turned to his side and closed his eyes.

Really? He's just going to leave it there?

"Sleep Miss Mazur. Tomorrow all your questions will be answered." They Suit next to me said. I could faintly make out an accent… maybe Russian?

"I can't sleep now. I just woke up a few hours ago! Anyway, since you're the only one awake and clearly you know what's going on, can you answer a question?"

"Sure…"

"What in the name of mushrooms is a bloody Guardian?"

"In the name of mushrooms? Seriously?" he laughed which made me angrier.

"I'm trying to stop swearing, which is pretty hard if everyone keeps dodging my questions!" I whispered.

Still remaining calm he simply answered. "_Come sing of the darkness. When the song is sung."_

Those words, the same words from the shower.

How could he know that? Where did he hear it? And why does this Russian intrigue me so?

* * *

Sooo? Like it or Hate it? please review!

10 reviews=next chapter

xXxSheDevilxXx


End file.
